The Forsworn Conspiracy
The Forsworn Conspiracy is a quest in Skyrim. Eltrys has asked the player to uncover evidence surrounding the murder of a woman in Markarth's marketplace attacked by a man claiming to be a member of the Forsworn. Overview *'Prerequisite':' N/A' *'Quest Giver: 'Eltrys in Markarth *'Reward:' ? *'Reputation Gain': N/A Objectives *Read Eltrys’ Note *Go to the Shrine of Talos *Find evidence about Margret *Find evidence about Weylin *(Optional) Obtain the key to Margret’s room *Read Margret’s Journal *Find evidence about Thonar *(Optional) Obtain the key to Weylin’s room *Read Weylin’s Note *Find out who “N” is *Find evidence about Nepos *Return to Eltrys Quick Walkthrough #Witness Margret’s death upon entering Markarth, loot her room key from her body #Meet Eltrys inside the Shrine of Talos #Investigate Margret’s room at the Silver Blood Inn #Investigate Weylin’s room in The Warrens #Head to the Treasury House and talk to Rhiada #Speak to Thonar inside the Treasury House #Go to Nepos’ House, speak to Nepos #Return to Eltrys Walkthrough Read Eltrys Note Upon first entering Markarth by the front gate, the player is witness to an argument in the market. After a man shouts something about the Forsworn, he kills a Nord woman named Margret. The Markarth City Guards fight and slay the murderer. Eltrys then approaches and hands the player a note asking to meet him in the Shrine of Talos. Another option is killing Weylin before he kills Margret; instead of a bounty, the Dovahkiin will get Margret's gratitude and a necklace as a reward. The way of gathering infomation about Margret changes, and some dialogues, but the rest of the plot remains the same. Go to the Shrine of Talos At the Shrine of Talos, Eltrys explains that his father was killed by the Forsworn and that he has been trying his whole life to find out why. He asks the player to investigate Margret's background at the Silver Blood Inn and Weylin's room in The Warrens. Silver Blood Inn - Margret's Room If Margret is dead: If the player obtained Margret's room key from her body, just proceed to her room. Otherwise ask the bar-keeper Kleppr about Margret. The player can also speak to his daughter, rent the room for 10 gold or pickpocket Kleppr to get the key. Margret's Journal is inside her room and will update the quest log after reading it. It mentions Thonar Silver-Blood and the next quest step becomes "Find evidence about Thonar". If Margret is alive she will be staying by the fireplace. She can be persuaded or intimidated about revealing that she is an Imperial investigator, and she mentions Thonar Silver-Blood and the next quest step becomes "Find evidence about Thonar". Reading the journal in her room also works. The Warrens - Weylin's room Head down to the Warrens and talk to Garvey. Garvey can be bribed, intimidated or persuaded to hand the key over. Weylin's room is the last on the right side. Look into the chest and find Weylin's note signed simply with the letter "N". When the Dovahkiin exits The Warrens, a mercenary will approach stating that the investigation has gone too far into somebody's business. There is no option to avoid the brawl; after being defeated, the mercenary confesses that he was sent by Nepos the Nose and the quest log updates to finding information about Nepos. Going at this point back to Eltrys will grant some gold, as finding evidence about Nepos or Thonar will trigger the next quest stage (therefore skipping the reward part). Find evidence about Thonar The Treasury House is where Thonar is located. Talk to Rhiada there and learn that Thonar doesn't want to be disturbed, although she can be convinced with a persuasion, bribe or intimidation test; the door can also be opened with lockpicking. His room is to the left and then straight ahead. Once inside, Thonar is sitting at the table. He'll say something about not wanting visitors. No matter the response, he will say to get out. As soon as the conversation is finished, there is a commotion outside in the main room. Thonar gets up and runs down the hall where there is fighting going on outside. Thonar's wife is murdered by Nana Ildene at which point Donnel will join in the attack. They belong to the Forsworms faction so it's safe to kill them. At this point talk to Thonar, and he will reveal the truth about Madanach. Another approach involves pickpocketing Thonar's Journal from Thonar, so his wife doesn't die and Donnel and Nana Ildene don't attack anyone. The player has to avoid any conversation with Thonar as this triggers the attack. Find evidence about Nepos Find evidence about Nepos by going to Nepos' house. You will be greeted by a woman named Uaile who tells the player to go away, however Nepos quickly calls from the background and overrules her. Talk to Nepos and he will reveal that he does not plan to let the player leave the house alive. Make sure to exhaust all dialogue options about Madanach and his plan. After the conversation with Nepos, everyone in the house attacks the player. Another way to make it more silent is to quickly pickpocket Nepos' Journal from Nepos (instead of talking to him), and then run outside. If done correctly, no one will attack the player. Return to Eltrys Back in the Shrine of Talos, three guards will say the player has caused a lot of trouble and a lot of work for them. They inform the player they will now be pinning all the murders on the player. At this point the player can choose to go quietly or to fight with them. Fighting them will prevent the next quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine to start, although this one would still be completed. Notes *It is possible to prolong the acquisition of this quest for player who only came to deliver Trade Agreement for Bolli and does not want to be bothered with additional Side Quest. This can be done by sprinting into Silver-Blood Inn right after entering the city and sprinting out the gate on exit. All of this can be done before Weylin is killed and will allow player to temporarily prevent The Forsworn Conspiracy quest from being automatically added to Main Quest Log. Whirlwind Sprint can also be used in lieu of sprinting. *It is possible to save Margret in the market. However, if the player speaks to Thonar, it is not possible to save his wife; her death is scripted even if you pre-emptively stealth-kill the two assassins. *It is possible to kill both Nana Ildene and Donnel silently and not have any repercussions; however this is not the case at Nepos' House, where killing Uaile and another Forsworn member (no matter who) will make everyone hostile. However, killing Nana and Donnel before they kill Betrid Silver-Blood will count as murder. *If the player has become Thane, the quest will still run the same way and no new dialogue will appear for the guards when they warn or later attempt to arrest the player. It is also possible that they can still frame the player for the murders. * Fighting the guards in the Shrine of Talos will add a huge bounty (1000) for the Dragonborn in the Reach. If more guards notice the battle inside the Shrine, they will come to aid the corrupt guardsmen as well (killing them adds further bounty - 1000 per extra guardsman slain). The initial bounty can only be removed by going to prison - the Cidhna Mine quest listed above (Thieves Guild membership, being Thane, paying a Bounty Collector - don't work in this case). However, the extra bounty for killing additional guardsmen is removed automatically when/if the last witness is dead or if the Dragonborn pays the Bounty Collection at a later time. * It is possible to complete this quest without having the bounty added to you. Simply shoot the guard that talks to you with a bow and kill him as soon as you walk into the Shrine of Talos. The Quest will be over then and if you stay at a distance the other guards will not attack you once he is dead. Bugs *After killing Nepos, Eltrys is dead in the Shrine of Talos. The two City Guards standing beside him do not offer or initiate dialogue to finish off the quest. **Just wait 24hrs in the room and a third guard will spawn to offer dialogue and complete the quest. This method might not work properly sometimes, causing the 3rd guard to stop the conversation about the framing midway and not triggering the next quest (No One Escapes Cidhna Mine) in that case, exiting the Shrine of Talos and waiting 8-10 hours outside and then re-entering the Shrine will trigger the conversation with the guard and the subsequent quest correctly. **Xbox: OR, try to talk to the guard who rushes past you on the stairs on the way out. If you can't talk to him or stop him from leaving, keep clcking on talk and bumping into the other guard who is often found to the left of the white arrow against the wall. Note, if you investigate Eltrys's body, then this guard will also rush out, so skip that. If you keep bumping and trying to talk to the guard (even pickpocketing) this sometimes triggers him to let you start No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. **PC: drag Eltrys body under the pointer of the quest, in front of the right column of the altar **PC (via console): Open the console and type "setstage ms01 100". This will complete the The Forsworn Conspiracy questline and send you to jail. Once you wake up, type "setstage ms02 0", which will force the next quest (No One Escapes Cidhna Mine) to begin. *Resisted arrest at the Shrine of Talos, killed the three guards inside to prevent the bug above from occuring, get arrested by a guard outside. After completing No One Escapes Cidhna Mine cannot fast travel because the guards are "chasing" me. Attacked a guard for a 40 gold bounty and they start the murder allegations dialogue, choosing to submit does nothing and loops the conversation. Because of this, I am unable to become Thane. Igmund and Raerek don't give me the Help 5 people in Markarth quest. *PS3/PC: The game to freezes if you choose to go to jail in the temple. Confirmed. *The player may get attacked by Thonar Silver-Blood before even speaking to him. *It is possible to to exit the conversation with the guards when you return to find Eltrys dead. The guards will then reinitiate the conversation with the added choice of paying a 1000 gold fine. If you chose this it still finishes the quest and no guards will ever approach you again, however you will not be able to do the No One Escapes Cidhna Mine quest. *If you didn't kill Nepos but just ran away during the quest, he will not be found in his house after you complete No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. You will find him in the Temple of Talos. Be careful, he and the guards will attack you. (see bug above) **A solution is to pull the NPCs out of the temple and make a run for it. Then come back later after a few in game days have past. *If you do not follow up on Eltrys' original note, instead continuing other quests or exploring, it is possible for the guards to approach you later in Markarth and suggest you've been asking too many questions, if at any point after this you enter the temple you will find Eltrys already dead, with the guards waiting to escort you away, without having followed up on this quest chain in anyway. Very confusing when they start dropping NPC names you've yet to encounter, and suggesting things you've not (but were meant to) have done. *PC: If you are somehow able to enter Nepo's House before Weylin attacks Margaret and steal Nepo's journal, Weylin will not attack Margaret. This will be a lot easier if you haven't discovered Markath yet and enter the city through the Shrine of Diabella during the A Night to Remember quest. Confirmed. *The player's follower is trapped in the temple when you are arrested, and the guards reappearing to arrest you again if you return to the Temple of Talos to attempt to reclaim said follower. (With me, this happened with Farkas, who I now want my items back from and to be able to do quests with. Would someone mind finding a solution?). Console Moveto commands do not fix this issue, the NPC will move to the player but then immediately begin walking back to the temple. Kill/resurrect does not help either, and neither does resetai. EDIT: Using kill commands on the guards when they reappear before initiating conversation helps SOMETIMES. You still cannot reclaim the follower if the guards were not there to console kill. *I have found that by doing this quest on my ps3 that any time one commits a crime in Markarth the guards will not offer one a chance to pay there fine but try to take them to jail causing a conversation loop unless one choices the dialogue along the lines of I won't be taken alive. *PC: If you kill the guards in the temple and escape into the mine, a guard will follow you in and all NPCs in the mine will attack you. You are not able to open the gates into the mine. The chains are not possible to activate. *PS3: Getting Weylin's note before the quest begins causes the objective to come up as completed then and the mercenary to fight you outside, if you then start the quest it is needed to again read Weylin's note inside his room, but despite being given a quest icon to talk to the mercenary you cannot have any dialog and he will simply say random standard things such as "yes". anyone got a fix for this yet i kinda need it. *PS3: Giving Markarth to the Stormcloaks in the negotiation may cause the quest not to update or function properly. *XBOX: After searching Weylin's place and exiting the Warrens, the brawl against Dryston may cause the guards to become hostile and attack the player. *XBOX: After defeating the Mercinary outside the Warrens, the system freezes. Any fix? Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests